fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrine
This article is about the character Ludicrine in terms of canonical stories. If you are looking for the user, see User:Ludicrine. This page contains spoilers for the unreleased stories Cuts Internal: The Return to Genoskaya, Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, and plot details involving Stick Ranger 2 and The Finity. These spoilers will be consistent throughout the article and will not be blocked out by spoiler tabs. |Row 8 title = First Story Appearance |Row 8 info = The Kuipter Files: FINALE! |Row 9 title = Most Recent (Chronologically) |Row 9 info = Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure |Row 10 title = Most Recent (Production Order) |Row 10 info = Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, Hellraiser: The Hellbound, Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story }} Info Origin and Pre-Fan-Ball :See also: Memories of Fan-Ball/Ludicrine Ludicrine K. Z. K. Anagram (Can be pronounced in a multitude of ways, all of which are correct) is a Serrangio most noted for being one of the first migrants to SR World with his friend Zoshi. His other accomplishments are creating and co-managing LDZX Corporations and starting the first Monster Adoption Center. He is also a Hero of Acceptance, bearing the Element of Forgiveness. He was born on Ithion Satellite, a small moon belonging to Genoskaya. His squadron was led by The Mistress. Ludicrine (number 7 of his squadron) was assigned a role dealing in the creation and maintaining of a certain strain of life found in many inhabitants of the Dan-Ball universe. Due to financial struggles, an extreme lack of interest in his job, and mental disorders held back by addictive drugs, he began to take up thievery and used the money for weaponcrafting classes, his passion at the time. He learned how to create and repair swords, but soon took up the anchor as his primary form of weaponry after his newly found ancestor, a Neo-Nevadian named Sanford. He later left to seek out more entertaining life. First departing to Alternia, he ended up being ridiculed by many, even going so far as to get into an argument with the Troll Vriska that would later result in his half-blind state. He, on the bright side, perfected his weapon-crafting skills, making himself many iron anchors as well as others of rare materials. He also learned of the work of a troll named Hankvi Guidza and began practicing his birth profession with a new sense of inspiration derived from the works of him. After months of travel, Ludicrine finally made it to a new place where the only intelligent life present was on a planet called SR World. After tampering with a satellite used to communicate with other life, he was captured and placed into an extra-terrestrial holding facility. Ludi, however, saw this as welcoming, as he gained "a coat with really long sleeves and a handy pair of handcuffs" from this experience. After an easy escape, he met a young human, Cobalt, who had lost her memory. They became friends, traveled together, and sought out to repair her memory. After finding no trace of her existence anywhere, they began to give up, but the woman, being optimistic, decided to start anew, complete with a nickname - Cobalt. They continued to roam about the world documenting creatures and sharing tales of far-off worlds. After many months, the two got "married". (Ludicrine did not fully understand human marriage at the time- there was no official wedding and Cobalt was only seventeen at the time.) Meanwhile, the demon known as Zorc Necrophades was on the planet at the time and looking for a suitable host. He started to hunt Ludicrine and Cobalt to try and leech off of the latter's life and youth while retaining the former's traits and ability to hold multiple living beings. Eventually, he caught up with them, bludgeoning Cobalt to death and worming his way into Ludicrine's torn heart. Taking a turn for the far-too-unfortunate, The Mistress also showed up, by Vriska, and carved his eye out, leaving him unconscious and near-dead. When he came to, there was no sign of Cobalt, The Mistress, or Zorc. After months of failure to learn of what had happened to them, he soon accepted that all that had happened was a lengthy hallucination, much to his dismay. Despite the fact that Zorc was indeed living inside of him and tormenting him, Vriska was charged with murder, and that he still had his marriage ring, he continued to believe that it was all a sick prank, as he didn't want to believe that he let his beloved die. He then moved in to the castle of Captain Shane W. Dee, a wealthy landlord of the original SR World. It was here that he met Zoshi, a royal yoshi formerly from the Kumkwat Kingdom. They worked together to create the Fan-Ball universe, followed by the first Monster Adoption Center, and then LDZX Corporations. Early LDZX Adventures Ludicrine then befriended many people who have then moved to the universe, including Revelian, a Dark Matter who he had worked under briefly in the SR World, Hankvi, his idol from Alternia, Samuel, a human from Splation, Lazro, a post-gridmask human native to the new universe, and became acquainted with many of the Equestrian ponies to enter the universe, most notably Luna and the Mane Six. Ludicrine has gone on many adventures with the people of his world and has been heralded as one of the Heroes of Acceptance, with the element of Forgiveness. These began in his early years at LDZX and continued on for a long part of his life. Shortly after establishing LDZX and the creation of the first Breeding Center (under Zoshi's direction), a villain by the name of Kuipter surfaced and began terrorizing the new universe, seemingly without reason. This led to the events of The Kuipter Files and The Kuipter Files: FINALE!. Some time after this and the completion of the first Pet School, Ludicrine signed up as a teacher despite not being qualified for the job or having any real system in place. After much shenanigans, a much darker plot was unveiled revealing that Revelian had been allowing the "bad students", including Trix, to be tortured by Ao Oni X. Ludicrine, Gamelover, Zoshi, Lazro, and Leechum decided to investigate his change in behavior. By the end of the adventure, it is revealed that this was caused by Revelian becoming crazed with power and used by the original Ao Oni. After many battles, the majority of the Ao Onis are disposed of and the school is shut down, though Revelian sacrifices himself to do so. This proves ineffective, as AOX finds a cloning machine and the events of Trix 2: The War take place. His role in both of these stories was as a support character and did not have much interaction or effect on the outcome. During the endeavor involving Dr. Sand, Ludicrine's pet Freo was turned into stone, causing him to begin an investigation around the man himself, eventually leading to the events of Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates, which he was a support character in. In Corruption: He Comes, he is also a support character. His shadow form is shown to be "cold, envious, and selfish", and by overcoming this, he becomes the Hero of Forgiveness. Cuts Internal and Slashes Eternal During the events of the cuts story arc, Ludicrine became possessed by his future-self from an alternate timeline, ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨. ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ (read as "Cut") was very violent and influenced Ludi to do vile acts such as kill everyone in a hospital. This was all to get back at The Mistress, who Cut felt was to blame for the death of Cobalt. The other Heroes of Acceptance got in his way, resulting in the death of Revelian, who transferred a fragment of his soul, Raserei, into him. The Mistress, also blaming herself for the incident, agreed to this, calming Cut down as he realized that it wasn't her fault at all, thus leaving him to subside. Ludicrine, then with nine souls inside of him, became ridiculously unstable. However, finally accepting that he did in fact have a wife, he sought to find a method in which to find her and bring her back. Zorc saw this as an easy-out, as Ludicrine's body needed to eject two souls in order for himself to be able to sustain life. He released himself and brought back all of Ludicrine's fears to stop him from interfering in his plans for a new, nightmare-ish world. These events sent a glass pear back in time, which is representative of the first thing that Ludi stole (marking how he feared his past), which also contains Cut (who he also feared at the present), and also placed in his fear of time-travel. Racing against the clock of his demise to stop Zorc and find Cobalt, he was pursued by Luna, who caught wind of her husband's untimely downfall from Zoshi. After fighting through creatures of darkness, he was caught in a trap by Zorc, which Luna used to her advantage to attempt to take his life. He was rescued by the other team members, and they continued the chase to find the demon. After finally cornering Zorc, the demon won a very short battle and absorbed their souls and taunted them in their harmless forms. Luna then showed up, and Zorc attempted to bargain with her by offering the freedom of DMS and one of the souls he had in his massive collection in exchange for the soul of her unborn child, Solaria. She instead struck him unexpectedly, giving all of the souls their bodies back, including Cobalt, who was added to his collection somehow. Another fight began, and as it seemed that the Heroes would not win, Cut realized that Zorc was indeed the mastermind behind his wife's death, and sends himself and the demon to the Gray Zone. With everything back to normal and Ludi stabilized, he met up with Cobalt, brokenhearted as to the reason for her existing at the time. She only came back as one of his fears - the fear of being divorced by her. After a sorrowful talk, they broke up, getting rid of the last nightmare of his and sending the world back to its natural state. He made amends with Luna, talked briefly with Zoshi, the revived Revelian, and Lazro, and departed to the Crop Circle to clear his mind. From the trauma of the events jumbled with his past, he began to hallucinate and believed that Zorc was still alive and inside of him, along with another presence back from the grave to haunt him. At the end of Wrapping Things Up, Ludicrine fully accepts that his no-longer-existing wife has left him and discards his ring. Personality and Physical Description Ludicrine is a fullhosted Serrangio, meaning that all possible spaces for deceased Soul Creatures have been occupied. Since his number is seven, he is the host of seven of these beings. His general personality is a bit odd and fairly shy, but he is known to be rude towards many Trolls and others of his kind. He is also known to be especially kind to humans, though the reason has little to nothing to do with his known past. His Inner Beings may affect his personality to be more forgiving, kind, random, romantic, rude, demonic, or socially awkward to the point of unacceptability. However, some of these traits have been suppressed as the Soul Creatures providing these are dormant. For more about his inner beings, see here. Ludicrine is short in comparison to others of his kind. He, like other Serrangios, has no visible mouth or nose, yet still manages to eat, speak, and breathe, though his voice becomes strained and growly if he is taken off his medication. His eye colors were originally brown and purple, though the purple eye has been gouged out and thus appears as a dark gray. His headwings are waves of lilac and sky blue, with a pink and white flower-like mark on his right and a black line across his inner left. His main wings are white with small swirling engraves. He has six bodyspaers, which is rare and commonly found in shorter Serrangios. He also has a tendency to avoid cursing, a habit brought about from things he claims not to remember, though this is really a quirk he inherited from Cobalt. For no reason whatsoever, he will go by "Jast DeCurro" or "Ludicrine DeCurro" as opposed to "Ludicrine Anagram", his proper name. RPG Info Stat Trend & Story Stats The way Ludicrine's stats tend to be. Has excellent training in aura-type and also healing spells, having the highest magic stat of the characters. He is moreover a "glass cannon"-esque character, being able to put out high magic damage and large heals, but not being able to take a lot of damage due to a less-than-great Health stat. Current Story Due to errors in writing Cuts, and Slashes, stats are under construction. Previous Endeavors The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics *Health: 17,000 *Attack Power: 218 *Magic: 320 *Defense: 218 *Speed: 256 Corruption: He Comes *Health: 9,450 *Attack Power: 165 *Magic: 295 *Defense: 165 *Speed: 187 Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates *Health: 7,560 *Attack Power: 116 *Magic: 170 *Defense: 100 *Speed: 130 Trix 2: The War *Health: 900 *Attack Power: Unknown *Magic: Unknown *Defense: Unknown *Speed: N/A Trix: Adventures of a UFO *Health: 850 *Attack Power: Unknown *Magic: Unknown *Defense: Unknown *Speed: N/A Other Formats Trix Series: Trix: Adventures of a UFO *HP: 850 *AT: **Jump Kick: Decent **Aura Bolt: Fair, pierces armor **Light Beam: Medium, chance to stun *DF: Okay *LV: 60 Trix 2: The War *HP: 900 *AT: **Jump Kick: Decent **Aura Bolt: Fair, pierces armor **Light Beam: Medium, chance to stun *DF: Okay *LV: 62 Upcoming Adventures Due to errors in writing the Cuts Arc, this section is incomplete. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - A weaker version of the Aura Bolt, losing its armor-piercing capabilities. It appears the same and deals Wind-type damage. ** - Decent Physical-type kick attack. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. Briefly upgraded to Flying Kick. ** - A basic white bolt of magic dealing a fair amount of damage that pierces armor. Deals Holy-type damage. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. It is the upgrade move of Wisper and the predecessor of the temporarily-gained Grand Hex. ** - A yellow laser dealing moderate-high damage with a chance to stun the enemy. Deals Holy-type damage. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO and later replaced with PSI Thunder. ** - A magical scientific remedy that heals or revives an ally. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. ** - A group healing spell first seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO, later replaced with PSI Lifeup. Also called "minor healing spell". ** - Powerful Physical-type kick attack. Seen only in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. Temporary upgrade of Jump Kick. ** - A Thunder-type move that has a chance of either damaging all enemies or taking up no action skills (allowing the caster to use another move). Appearance is a large bolt of lightning striking the opponent. First seen in Corruption: He Comes as the successor to the move Light Beam. Its upgraded form is Mage Thunder, though it was only a temporary upgrade to the move. ** - A group healing spell first seen in Corruption: He Comes. It is the successor-move to Minor Group Heal. ** - A move that cures the group of status ailments, first seen in Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc. ** - A move summoning a collection of small, tinted-pink bolts connected together crudely. The shot homes in on enemies and breaks up in groups of 7 with each hit until the shots are so weak that they disappear into nothing. Potentially causes very high damage. Takes a while to charge. Deals Fire-type damage and may slow the caster. As a very rare side effect, the shot may form a cut between dimensions, making it possible for Rift Guardiants to escape and alter the battle in unknown ways. ** - A hybrid Thunder and Dark type move. It appears exactly as PSI Thunder did and acts as a more powerful version of it. ** - A move that conjures three hexes that fire three swirling Aura Bolts each. Deals high damage should all three bolts hit. Due to the loud-sound nature of the spell, it has the tendency to stun enemies or allies. Deals Light-type damage. ** - A high damaging Physical-type move, working as a temporary upgrade to the Jump Kick after receiving an upgrade from Revelian's KAISER shard. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO and not seen since. **In Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, Ludicrine would become Enraged at random times during a battle, increasing his capability for damage while also increasing the chances of him attacking his teammates. This skill has not been used in such a way since. **In Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, when in possession of the Red Revival Ring and with Samuel in possession of the Violet Revival Ring, the two were capable of "spawning that freaking tower out of gogbeaverdam nowhere", dealing massive damage to an opponent when the rings were charged. Since the rings have since broken, this attack is no longer used by them. *Weaponry - Ludicrine's primary system of attacking is using an anchor. However, on many of his adventures, he either does not have an anchor with him or needs to rely on magic for some other reason. **Regulus: Ludicrine's basic anchor, of which he owns many. Made of steel and attached to a rope. Deals Water-type damage, though not strictly. **Flashy: A small, lightweight anchor painted like a lighthouse. Capable of firing Aura Bolts from the grip end. Deals Light-type and Water-type damage, though not strictly. **Sense: An anchor with a large grip-end decorated in magical gems. Depending on the phase of the moon, the gems will react differently and fire different kinds of lasers. Deals Dark-damage and Water-damage, though not strictly, as well as being classified as a Time-damage weapon. **Tiki: A pair of two odd, vertical anchors made from ancient materials. They can be used as crutches, which allows fallen allies to revive at full health, though with only half the effectiveness of their moves. During boss fights, their grip handles open up to reveal throwing daggers (called Kaliedoscope). Deals Water-type and Time-type damage. **Fade: A quick anchor with a cleaved, sickle-like base. Deals an odd combination of Light-type, Nature-type, Air-type, and Water-type damage, all being non-strict. **Dae: A strange anchor resembling the bones of a fish-like creature, with the anchor ends acting as a bulbed scissor. Tends to act on its own free will, as it is the seal of Daekush the Apocalyptic Animal. Attached to a chain. Will always deal Dark and Chaos damage regardless of resistances, though it also deals non-strict Water-type damage. **Rusted Regulus: A rather crude copy of the Regulus anchor, but without the rope and with strict Poison-type properties to it. **Trance: An anchor made with black space fabric and the broken will of mortals... and some steel, of course. Has the ability to corrupt the atmosphere around it and can fire off its arrow-like end. Will always deal Dark and Chaos damage regardless of resistances. **Sirius: An anchor made of a strong silver that resembles Regulus. Deals Light-type damage, though not strictly. **Tarnished Sirius: A weakened version of Sirius with strict Poison-type properties. **Jara: A strange anchor resembling a man screaming in fear, with the anchor grip sometimes clasping onto the hands of the wielder and possessing them. Tends to act on its own free will, as it is the seal of Jaraah the Historic Horror. Deals Dark and Chaos damage usually, though it can and will change its element to any and all things that the target is weak to. **Sal: A strange anchor resembling a large insect of sorts, with the holes representing the teeth of the creature capable of slicing off all materials placed through them. Tends to act on its own free will, as it is the seal of Salbok the Modern Monster. Always deals Poison, Dark, and Chaos damage regardless of resistances, and always lands a status effect if applicable. **Voltaicanic: An anchor resembling both a mountain shooting out a stream of lava and a cloud with lightning bolts on the side and top. Capable of dealing equal damage no matter what side it is held on. Has the greatest reach of all of the anchors besides those that can be thrown. Deals non-strict Air-type, Light-type, Nature-type, and Fire-type damage, though only two at a time if at all. *Traits ** - As Ludicrine is a follower of Gaia, he inherits the powers and abilities that she has given to him. ** - Cannot become "enraged", and is thusly unaffected by the disadvantaging qualities of such. ** - Enables the keeping of additional souls withing the body while still maintaining dominance. *** - Accelerates captor's development of known attacks. *** - Boosts attack of the captor when they suffer damage. *** - Masks the aura of the captor. *** *** - Boosts attack of the captor when they deal damage. *** *** *** *** *** - Boosts magic of the captor when they suffer damage. Personal Life Ludicrine's personal life is directly tied with his business life, as he has nearly no time for work outside of the office/fighting monsters and gridmasks. One of his hobbies is weaponcrafting, which is mentioned a bit in some previous stories. He lives with his pets after the death and un-existence of Cobalt and remains without a companion from then on. Relationships Under construction. Alter Ego (Cut) Trivia *The design of Ludicrine was originally supposed to be an entirely different character, named Sir Conscience, but over time, the design became so popular that it was simply used as Ludicrine's main design. *The name of Ludicrine is an anagram of Lucidrine, a game-making company. This was, however, purely unintentional. Gallery GodTierSC.PNG|Ludicrine as he appears on SR World Ludicrine.PNG|Ludicrine as a younger being LudicrineSPVTW.PNG|A slightly more accurate sprite in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World format LudicrineFanart.png|A drawing by ZoshiX MSPLD.png|A MSPaint colored version of the drawing Ludicrine_Drawing.png|A more realistic drawing by Look-a-troopa The_Bureaucrats.png|Also drawn by Look-a-troopa; left-most one MSPA Ludicrine.png|Ludicrine rendered in symbolic form Ludi.png|Image created by Kittimitti Feastings Style LD Sprite.png|Sprite by Look-a-troopa Right-Facing Feastings LD Sprite.png|Same as the last one, only facing the other direction. Is used in the LDZX Template. Ludicris.png| Category:Males